


Psychotic Tendencies

by donned_a_mummer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Joker transformation, Torture, WildeProxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donned_a_mummer/pseuds/donned_a_mummer
Summary: Ecco returns to her apartment after the incident at the maze and hopes to relax, but someone disturbs her peace.Jeremiah is left in protective custody, returning home to a disturbing discovery.(Takes place in between the episodes Mandatory Brunch Meeting and That’s Entertainment) (And a little after That’s Entertainment).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited to be writing this story and hopefully I can post updates as soon as possible. I’m going for a Jeremiah/Ecco pairing as part of the main story, but I think it could also be seen as a Jerome/Ecco if you want. Enjoy!
> 
> This story takes place in between the episodes Mandatory Brunch Meeting and That’s Entertainment.

Ecco had begun putting away the groceries that she had left on the counter before capturing Jerome. Her head was still a little fuzzy after being hypnotized and being knocked out by Captain Gordon, but she had to put away these groceries before they had spoiled. She was taking some fruit from the bag when she heard creaking outside her door. She stopped, trying to listen for any more indication of steps. She inched her way to the door, wanting to find who was causing the noise. She was a few feet away from the door when it burst open, ripping the door’s chain from the wall. She stood in the best fighting stance she could maintain, balance slightly off.

Two huge, muscular guys had entered through the door, heading towards her. Ecco had took a swing at the taller one, landing a swift hit at his jaw. He stammered back, clutching his jaw. While he was recovering, the other had moved toward her. He tried grabbing her, but she took his wrist and twisted it, forcing him to his knees. The first had recovered, and made attempt to grab her arms. She let go of the man’s wrist and moved out of the taller man’s reach, kicking him in his side. He had only slightly recoiled, capturing her wrist and pulling her. As he pulled her closer, she landed an upper cut, allowing her to escape his grasp. She had turned to attack the other man, but he had been faster, putting her in a tight headlock.

A laugh had echoed throughout her apartment, sending chills down her spine. The laughing grew louder as a shadowed figure stepped closer. She already knew who the figure was, as they stepped forward into the moon’s illumination. She struggled, attempting to free herself, but she was held in an iron grasp.

A jagged face and extended grin greeted her, “Hello, little miss Proxy. Nice to see ya again,”

Ecco remained silent as Jerome moved, inspecting items around her apartment.

“I see why brother dear keeps you around. I should’ve brought another goon with me to restrain you faster. But where’s the fun in that?”

“What do you want?” Ecco replied.

Jerome turned toward her, chuckling, “You, darlin’, are going to help me with something,”

Before she could protest, she was knocked out with a butt of a gun by one of the goons.

  
______________________

  
Jeremiah was stuck at the GCPD for the past 3 hours answering questions about his childhood, the circus, his mother, and Jerome. He was practically spelling out his entire life and the lies he had spread. Guilt was hidden in his words, trying to maintain the fallacious stories of Jerome he had used to deceive his mother.

Once the questions were over, he was sent home under protective custody. Two officers had accompanied him to his home, following him through the intricacies of the maze. The two had followed him into the main room, where he worked and monitored the cameras. He had told the two that they could stand just outside the door, reassuring them he needed the privacy to work.

They complied, telling Jeremiah, “Holler if you need us,”

Jeremiah nodded in acknowledgment,”Thank you officers,”

Jeremiah sighed, finally able to rest. He moved to his bottle of whiskey, which had usually just sat at the desk. He poured himself a glass and shuffled his feet to the monitors. He sat at the monitors, watching the stillness of the world outside. He closed his eyes, rubbing them to stay awake a little longer. As he wearily opened his eyes, his gaze fell upon an item which wasn’t there before he came home. He stared at the object, noticing it was a tape. He wearily grabbed for the small black rectangle, unsure of its origin. He pushed up his glasses, turning over the black box. There was a label which said ‘WATCH ME’ in bold red letters. Jeremiah was curious placing the object into his VCR, watching the monitor come to life. His heart sank, as an image of his brother played on the screen.

Jerome smiled wickedly, stepping further into the camera’s focus,” Hello brother. You may want to take a seat because you’re in for a show tonight,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what’s on the tape.
> 
> (I think this is the fastest I have ever updated a fanfiction).   
> Enjoy!

Jeremiah stared in horror, not wanting this nightmare to continue playing. He had to be imagining this, traumatized from the events earlier that night. No. This was real, gazing upon a digital rendition of his brother’s mangled face. Jerome had begun moving to the right, motioning for the camera to turn in his direction. Jeremiah panicked, unable to process what he was now looking at.

Ecco was strapped to a chair, unconscious, and Jerome leaned down next to her, staring into the camera. Jeremiah was paralyzed, fearing what Jerome would do to her. Jerome lifted Ecco’s chin, revealing the bruises and blood which stained her face, marking the pain she had to endure.

Jerome spoke, “Pretty, isn’t she?”

Jeremiah boiled with rage, clenching the glass of whiskey he held.

Jerome let go of her chin and moved behind the chair she sat in,“This one is a fighter, I see why you like her,”

Jerome grinned, ordering a goon out of the camera’s view to bring in a table of torturous instruments. A few seconds later, the goon had wheeled in a small table which had a layout of shiny objects. Jerome moved to the tools, wiggling his fingers over the selection, deciding which one to pick.

He had decided, picking up a simple surgical knife, “How bout we start with a little art,”

Jeremiah shifted unsettlingly and downed the rest of his whiskey, not wanting to find out what his brother meant by those words.

Jerome stepped toward his unconscious prisoner, kneeling down. Jerome began to cut a small section of her dark leggings, exposing a patch of skin on her thigh. He brought the blade closer to the skin, beginning to carve out a design. Ecco began to stir awake, into an agonizing consciousness. She hissed in pain from a sharp sensation on her thigh. Her eyes flickered open and found Jerome carving into her skin. Ecco struggled, but she was restrained to the chair she sat in.

Jerome looked up at her and told in a scolding tone, “Don’t move or you’ll ruin it. Now sit still,”

He returned to his work, marking her thigh with a heart and a ‘J + E’ in its center. Jeremiah remained observant, trying to understand his brother’s motives.

Seemingly satisfied with his work, he stood up motioning to the design, “There, perfect,”

Ecco stared poisonous daggers in Jerome’s direction.

Jerome noticed her reaction, “What, you don’t like it?”

Ecco was about to give him a piece of her mind, but her words were muffled by the gag stuck in her mouth.

Jerome grinned, turning to the camera, “Right now you’re probably wondering what the point of all this is. Well, I can’t tell you. Not now at least,”

Jeremiah recovered from shock, listening intently and searching for anything which indicated a location. He had no such luck. Jerome continued on, positioning himself next to the table. Jerome picked up a few objects, inspecting them in the dim light.

He turned towards Ecco, “We’re going to have so much fun,”

______________________

  
Jeremiah couldn’t stand watching Ecco in any more pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks having to watch Ecco endure the torture for the past hour. Jerome had drilled into her arms and legs, cut her face, and had begun electrocuting her as she let out an agonizing scream.

Jeremiah was in too much shock and disbelief to call for the two cops standing outside the door. He had to watch the video, with Ecco’s life on the line. He had no idea what Jerome was expecting from him, hoping to reach the end of the video and receive any instruction of how to save Ecco.

Jerome continued the torture, all while mocking his brother helplessly watching, “I don’t think she can take much more. She’ll probably break in a few more hours,”

Jeremiah was terrified by his brother’s words.

Jerome turned toward the camera, “Better turn this off, its gonna get ugly in here, but don’t worry, I’ll fix her. Just you wait and see. Bye brother,”

The video ended. Jeremiah’s eyes were rimmed red from crying, desperately praying Jerome wouldn’t kill Ecco. Jeremiah crumpled realizing Jerome had him watch the entire video, without giving any instruction to rescue the person he cared for. His brother had him watch the intense pain which Ecco felt. His brother was truly sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. I want to try to make the chapters longer, but I also want to update as soon as I can, so let me know if you prefer longer chapters or faster updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so enjoy.

Jeremiah rushed into the GCPD with the tape in hand. He searched for sign of the police captain, looking around the station. He spotted Gordon speaking with a female detective, donning a leather jacket. Jeremiah walked through the array of desks, approaching Gordon with a swift, yet precise pace.

“Captain Gordon,” interrupted Jeremiah.

Gordon turned away from Harper, “Jeremiah. What are you doing here? You’re supposed to stay at home. It’s too dangerous with Jerome loose in the city,”

“I apologize Captain Gordon, but you have to help me. Ecco is in trouble,”

“What kind of trouble?” Gordon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My brother has kidnapped her”, he stated with wavering words, tightening his grip on the rectangular item he held.

“And how do you know that?” questioned Gordon.

“I found this tape in my home. It shows Jerome torturing her,” carefully handing the tape to Gordon, eyes drifting to the ground.

Gordon examined the tape, “I’ll see what I can do, but in he meantime you need to get back home,”

Jeremiah’s eyes remained glued to the floor.

Gordon tried to reassure him, “I’ll let you know as soon as I find something,”

Jeremiah slowly looked up, “Thank you captain,”

______________________

A silence haunted the air, waiting for the next round of pain. Ecco’s head buzzed in a numb agony, exhausted from the continuous torture. She laid limp in the dark, leaning forward in the chair she was left tied to. Blood soaked patches of her clothing and crimson puddles began to pool at her feet. A blinding light consumed the once blackened room, shining upon the resilient woman. Ecco’s eyes lifted to a pair of white bloody shoes, then fell back down to the stained concrete floor.

“Oh come on. You can’t be giving up already, we’re just getting started,” Jerome stated playfully.

Ecco lay still, tasting the blood running down her cut lip. Jerome flipped open a blade, using it to lift her chin.

Jerome stared into her weary eyes, “Now, I want you to honest with me.”

Ecco grew more alert, opening her eyes wider.

“How much do you like my brother?”

Ecco snapped, regaining an energy from a new-found adrenaline, “None of your business,”

“Geez, touchy subject,” Jerome commented.

Ecco responded, “Like I said, it’s none of your business,”

“Well I am his brother, so I think it is. I’m just trying to look out for him and make sure he isn’t getting involved with the wrong girl,” he grinned wickedly.

Ecco glared at him, lips sealed, not wanting to entertain him any more.

Jerome paused waiting for a response, then continued, “If your not going to answer my question, then let’s move on to the main event,”

Jerome gestured to one of the goons, who handed him a small device. He moved in front of Ecco, leaning down to her eye level. Ecco saw he was holding a red-violet capsule, with a nozzle at the top.

Jerome waved the capsule in front of her face, “This my dear, is your key to freedom. That is, if it doesn’t kill you,”

Ecco struggled, wanting to wrap her fingers around Jerome’s throat.

Jerome threw his head back, laughing hysterically, “See that’s what I’m looking for. That rage in your eyes, which will serve as the fire to melt your cage. Let the fires dismantle the forges of your chains and become free,”

“You’re insane,” Ecco retorted.

“Aren’t we all. I just want to liberate the people of Gotham,” he stood up, spreading his arms out dramatically.

Ecco stared at him, unamused.

Jerome got close to her and said, “You’ll thank me later,”

Before she could react, he sprayed her with the device, overwhelming her lungs with a thick violet gas. She desperately tried to cough up the chemicals which were attacking her senses. The world spun, screaming at her mental barrier. She tried to suppress the voices yelling at her, shaking her head back and forth, but they were too loud. Her barriers fractured, crushing the structures and allowing the voices to invade.

She stopped moving, laying still in the chair with her head down, loose blonde locks hanging. A low chuckle echoed throughout the quiet room, growing into a violent laughter. The laughter had escaped from her own lips, as she descended into madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It was fun to write the dialogue between Jerome and Ecco, while expanding Ecco’s character.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this fanfic before the next episode, That Old Corpse, came out so here it is. Enjoy!

* _skip to end of That’s Entertainment episode*_

Jeremiah shuffled over to the table, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He felt the imaginative blood staining his hands. A guilt for the responsibility of his brother’s insanity and a guilt for mourning the death of a remorseless killer. He turned from the table, looking around the walls he has stared at for years trapped underground.

He spotted a purple box wrapped in a white bow, curious of its origin. He hesitated to approach the box, fearing it was another ‘gift’ sent by Jerome. He inched over to the box, inspecting a tag attached to the present. The present was from Wayne. Jeremiah smiled, surprised to receive a gift from Bruce.

He tore at the wrapping, uncovering a box covered in a striped design. He turned the cube over, wondering its purpose. He found a small golden latch, flicking it open. The head of a jester popped up and Jeremiah was struck with fear at the realization. He was about to drop the box, but a violet gas was released, filling his lungs. He tried to cough up the gaseous chemical, but it was no use. A laugher penetrated the walls of his mind, piercing his mental state.

A voice spoke to him. The voice of his brother.

Jerome’s voice taunted, “Calm yourself and breathe it in brother. Give in to your madness,”

Jeremiah mentally protested, while displacing items in the room and shoving them to the ground. He crumpled to the floor, clutching his head and pulling at his hair.

“Give in and I’ll tell you where Ecco is,” negotiated Jerome.

Jeremiah considered his offer, letting the madness overtake him. He stood up, laughing with wild eyes.

______________________

  
Jeremiah arrived at a run-down warehouse. He stepped up to the side door, opening it with an echoing creak. He entered the dim complex, searching for sign of Ecco. He walked throughout, coming across a room covered with blood. He stepped through the threshold, finding a chair with rope lying at its base. He bent down, picking up a glass capsule with remnants of a red-violet liquid.

“She’s really stubborn, you know. I like her. You chose well brother,”

“Quiet,” Jeremiah retorted, while standing to leave.

“She behaved very well,” Jerome’s voice interjected.

“I said quiet!” Jeremiah commanded.

Jeremiah exited the room, walking to an expansive section of the warehouse.

He moved throughout the expansive room, arriving to a desk with a key and a note with Jeremiah’s name written on it.

Jeremiah lifted the note, reading it.

Jerome’s voice began narrating, “Hello brother. Sorry for kidnapping Ecco without you’re permission, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I had always wanted a partner in crime to join me in my fun. I thought it would be you and I, but I realized you had greater ambitions. I left Ecco locked up in the farthest cell to the right. The key to her cell is on the desk. Think of her as my gift to you. Have fun you two,”

Jeremiah picked up the key, setting the note down and walking to her cell. As he got closer, Jerome’s laughter began to fade.

He approached the cell bars, hearing a soft giggling. He made out a figure in the corner, shrouded by darkness.

“Ecco,” Jeremiah whispered in recognition.

The laughter ceased and the figure stood up, moving into the light shining through the bars.

Ecco stood in front of Jeremiah, grasping onto the bars, “Jeremiah?”

“It’s okay Ecco. I’m here,” he reassured, bringing a hand to her face.

She leaned into his touch, staring into his eyes.

Jeremiah gazed into her bright eyes, lost in their color.

“Are you going to get me out of here, or keep staring?” she teased.

Jeremiah blushed, pulling away to open her cell.

He turned the key, opening the cell.

Ecco walked through and Jeremiah spotted the carving on her thigh.

Jeremiah gestured to the marking, “Hm...I like it,”

The two then began to laugh madly, leaving the warehouse and out onto the streets of Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was so fun to write! It is my first complete fanfic, so I feel accomplished. I hope you all enjoyed. I’m thinking about writing a sequel, but l’m not sure because I have another Jeremiah x Ecco fanfic I’m writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll try to update as soon as possible, but there are other fanfictions which I desperately need to update so I’m not sure how soon. (I’m also working on another Jeremiah/Ecco fanfiction as well).


End file.
